welcome to lie
by annieH
Summary: -no seas ridícula...no quise decir eso-murmuró , esta vez lo decía dolido e irritado a causa de la broma, ella lo notó y sonrió ante tanta debilidad / -eres tan amargado-/-el sonrió- se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y le tomo el rostro con sus manos. - eres una niña idiota- susurró acercándose demasiado a sus labios de repente parecía un adicto besándola desesperadamente.
1. El Silencio

**_ scene 1 : El silencio._**

Se mordió el labio levemente al recordar otra vez que estaba viajando a Japón, para despegar su mente de la realidad sus ojos trataban de visualizar el casi imperceptible paisaje a causa de las nubes , cerró los ojos con fuerza para no pensar más, ella no conocía el concepto de muchas emociones que fuera revivir en unas cuantas horas al aterrizar y por eso había bebido el sake que le había ofrecido una de las azafatas del avión, calmaba hasta cierto punto los nervios, no era mayor de edad ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciséis pero ya entendía algunas cosas, aún estaba en la secundaria y no le costaba relacionarse con la gente; tocaba el vidrio como una niña pequeña que deslizaba sus dedos mientras dibujaba alguna forma en la ventana pañosa.

Su madrina estaba alado de ella dormida, con el cuello torcido de seguro que al amanecer le dolería, miro su reloj y aún faltaba para llegar, todo el avión estaba oscuro, apenas unos asientos alumbraban el estrecho pasillo con una tenue luz y se sumergió nuevamente en los recuerdos.

No lograba entender cómo es que la gente nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, de todo el enredo extraño en el que estaba metida, no podía acusar a su familia de despreocupados pues siempre la auxiliaban cuando los necesitaba, pero ahora quería tratar de entender que pasaba por su mente en aquel tiempo, era obvio que teniendo 11 años no sabía lo que era bueno o malo, ella era una niña normal y **_también lo era el_**…claro frente a los ojos de la familia y de su hermano.

Esa persona era una personificación de la perfección, mental como físicamente, con tan solo 18 años ya era un AZ en la mentira, podía engañar a la gente, podía engañar a su padre, podía engañar a su madre, podía engañar hasta a su mejor amigo…pero el sabía lo que era y lo que le hacía en aquel tiempo, siempre supo cómo persuadirla, era como el demonio, sin embargo…en aquellos recuerdos lo sentía transparente y eso la excitaba

Todavía recordaba el sabor de sus besos

Todavía percibía el olor de su piel

Todavía escuchaba las silenciosas palabras en su oído…

Aquellas tardes que a escondidas le hacía sentir cosas impresionantes, cosas que le enseñaba como las olas de calor que le causa en su cuerpo sin siquiera saber el porqué de la verdad de su existencia, cosas que nunca había vuelto a experimentar con nadie, cosas que por miedo no se atrevía ni a contarle a su sombra, estaba nerviosa después de tanto tiempo lo volvería a ver

_Sakura quiero alcanzarte-recordó su voz con nostalgia _aquella frase la había guardado en su memoria todo este tiempo y creería que la recordaría hasta un minuto antes de su muerte.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que se había ido a estudiar a un internado para niñas, todo en aquel lugar había sido limitado, las pocas amistades que tenía no eran amistades las cual extrañaría, la soledad la había ayudado a mejorar sus notas y las monjas con amor le habían inculcado muchos valores, nah…nada de eso, ella seguía siendo la misma_ termita_ de años atrás solo que ahora asentaba mas cabeza

El acercarse a Dios le había ayudado a superar muchas cosas, resentimientos con su padre por haberla enviado aquel internado cuando añoro estar con el, disgustos con su hermano por dejarla sola tanto tiempo y el perdón a su madre, por elegir morir y no quedarse en su lugar…y en especial a su madrina tsunade por elegir al esposo de su mejor amiga en vez de buscar a otro hombre…

Se sintió un poco insegura de si misma, tenia miedo que al llegar las cosas fueran totalmente distintas a sus recuerdos, esos 4 años había deseado intensamente volver…volver porque extrañaba su familia…_en el especial a el..._

Sakura…sakura

_El amor de su vida_, se avergonzó un poco al pensar en eso, se sentía como antes, suspiro un poco, aun recordaba como su chico le hacia esas "cositas" que tanto la hacían querer volver

Esos besitos que en ese tiempo eran tan puro y virginales, ahora añoraban volver y centrarse en algo mas solido, cuanto mas pasaban los minutos pedía estar allí.

SAKURA!

La pelirosa se sobresaltó del asiento dando un respingo, se había quedado dormida, la mujer ya había recogido su bolso de mano.

-sakura llegamos, ¡bienvenida nuevamente a Japón!- la rubia le sonrió ampliamente, ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa con un carácter fuerte y espontaneó, creyente que la felicidad de sakura se hallaba en Japón.

-hmn…-simulo sueño, la verdad es que otra vez se había puesto nerviosa, unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se le produjeron al saber que ya era hora, su corazón se aceleró y las manos le habían comenzado a sudar, _ya he llegado…-_pensó mientras sonreía, "estoy lista"

Cuando bajaron las escaleras del avión, una ventisca fría soplo su rostro, y tsunade murmuro sobre el clima, sakura escuchaba muy lejos sus palabras, solo miraba fijamente al piso mientras intentaba cargar su valija de mano, su mente estaba en los nervios que sentía, en el sudor supurando por cada poro de su piel y las inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-¡hey Naruto-kun!-grito la rubia alzando los brazos, sakura observaba sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, su madrina…era demasiado escandalosa, la gente las quedaba mirando y más aun cuando naruto, su hermano, corrió a ver a sakura.

Simplemente parecía conmovedor ver a naruto abrazando a su hermanita de 15 años, ella ni siquiera había alzado la mirada cuando este ya la sujetaba de la cintura, sintió una inmensa felicidad y ganas de llorar

Sakura rodeo sus piernas en la cintura del chico-maldicion naruto te extrañe con mi alma…

Naruto le besó la cabeza y la bajo de el-…yo igual jejeje ¡de veras!

-naruto, basta de ser tan escandaloso…-_le piñizco tsunade_- ¿minato no está aquí?

Naruto revoleo los ojos-…como siempre la vieja aguafiestas corta la emoción…no, no vino el viejo, sigue preparando el examen para esos pobres estudiantes…

Sakura sintió un hincón en su pecho, su padre…no había venido por ella…

Tsunade le pego un cocotazo en la cabeza al rubio-¿Cómo que vieja aguafiestas!?

La pelirosa rio bajito de aquella escena, tenía años que no observaba al anormal de su hermano y a tsunade pelear, naruto las llevo al Toyota deportivo y dio marcha hacia la casa donde vivían, el camino había sido silencioso, tsunade entendía el silencio de Sakura, tal vez los años en aquel internado la había vuelto muy tímida y solo faltaba volverse a acoplar, por otra parte naruto intentaba hacerle conversación y a pesar de que Sakura se reía de algunas payasadas que decía la sentía distante a cualquier afecto.

Sakura miraba sus dedos jugar, sentía la presión llegar, cada minuto que volaba volvía mas ansiosa y pensaba en aquello momentos, esos que sin darse cuenta a marcaron su ser

**_ ¿Sasuke-kun Qué se siente dar un_**** beso****_?_**

**_-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo quitando instantáneamente la vista de su libro-…¿tu papa nunca te ha dado uno?_**

**_si, pero no me refiero con el…la verdad es que mis amigas de la escuela ya saben que es un beso y no me quieren decir cómo se hace_**

**_¿y eso te molesta?-sonrió apoyando la mejilla en su mano._**

**_-no lo sé…porque ni siquiera se como se siente…solo me da curiosidad…-se sonrojo sutilmente-lo siento…no debí preguntar_**

**_-ven aquí…-susurro llamándola suavemente._**

**_Sakura corrió feliz hacia él, esa tarde no había quien la cuidase y era sasuke en quien confiaban,_****_se puso frente a él, y sasuke agacho la mirada como si se detuviera a pensar._**

**_-Sakura ¿quieres saber que es un beso?_**

**_-si...-trago saliva-¿me vas a enseñar?-la niña sonrió con entusiasmo_**

**_-si, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie ¿sabes porque?_**

**_La pelirosa abrió los ojos, ¿acaso era algo tan malo?_**

**_Sasuke noto la mirada de la niña y rio-…no va a lastimarte, es solo que…es mejor cuando el secreto es de dos…-_**

**_-de… ¿dos?-_**

**_Sasuke tomo el rostro de Sakura delicadamente con sus manos y se acercó lentamente a sus pequeños labios, hubo una corta distancia entre sus rostros, la niña sentía la respiración cálida del chico golpear sus labios ¿Qué era esa sensación?, sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y noto que sakura los había cerrado, por alguna razón…solo quiso besarla , y en un pequeño instante junto sus labios…los sintió tan carnosos y tiernos, no abrió su boca, solo beso la superficie de sus labios, la manos se Sakura pasaron a tocar las manos con las que la sujetaban, tan suaves y heladas._**

**_Solo fueron unos segundos cuando la dejo de besar, se había quedado asi, sin profundizar nada. _**

**_Sakura Retomo el aliento-me siento extraña sasuke-kun…-_**

**_-recuerda, esto no debe saberlo nadie…¿entendido?-sonrió cariñoso con un ligero brillo en sus ojos_**

**_La niña asintió y volvió a ser besada, sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago._**

**_Ese solo había sido el principio ._**

Recuerdos, solo eso…se repitió en su cabeza, vio rostros fugaces en la calle, naruto debía ir a 100 km, volvió a plantearse la idea del miedo sasuke se había aprovechado de ella de su amor, pero…recordaba que sus caricias eran agradables, ella lo quería y el a ella, lo recuerda todo el tiempo, le prometió cariño siempre, el le había enseñado todo…y a ella le gustaba, le gustaba besarlo, le gustaba verlo en esas circunstancias…le agradaba sentirse especial, nunca la había obligado a nada, no de manera directa…

¿Cómo culparlo? Si era siempre ella quien buscaba ese lado de el, ese lado…que nadie conocía, esos momentos en que le pedía hacerle "cositas" y ella por quererlo tanto se dejaba…sin darse cuenta había caído en sus garras y aunque le gustaba la idea no dejaba de ser un abuso de confianza.

Un freno a raya, saco del ensimismamiento a la pelirosa, escucho a tsunade insultar al rubio, se habían detenido ya en la mansión, naruto bajo el equipaje y ella se bajo de este también, vio en la entrada una mujer de unos 60 años agitarle la mano con un perro alado.

-¡chiyo! ¡akamaru!-grito sakura corriendo hacia ellos.

chiyo era la nana de Sakura, ella había acompañado a la pelirosa cuando había cumplido doce años, se había dedicado a su niña toda alegre y loquilla, como había extrañado a esa niña

Sakura corrió hacia la anciana que la recibió con los brazos abiertos-oh mi dulce niña, tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Sakura sintió una de las felicidades más inmensas de su vida, su nana había sido su salvación, ella su mayor consuelo durante el corto plazo de un año, antes de haberse tenido que ir al internado para niñas, se quedaron asi por unos minutos y pasaron a casa…sakura se quedó pasmada al observar el lugar todo…absolutamente todo era igual, desde los sillones hasta los últimos detalles de los adornos.

-he preparado tu comida favorita, mi amor, estas inmensa y preciosa!-chiyo le dio una vuelta y sakura rio sonrojada-esperemos a que te vean todos lo bonita que estas -le dijo bajito en el oído.

-vamos chicos, cámbiense que pronto vendrás los demas…-dijo tsunade desde la sala

-¿quien?-pregunto la pelirosa timida.

-los hyuga, de seguro vendrá hinatta…te podrías hacer muy amiga de ella-tsunade dio palmadas ordenándoles para que se cambien.

Sakura subio las largas escaleras, si todo era igual, probablemente su cuarto estaba intacto, al entrar en el se tropezó y cayo de rostro hacia el piso ¿con que mierda se habría tropezado?, cuando alzo la vista observo que nada era igual, el lugar estaba pintado de morado y tenia posters y fotografías, habían pilas de libros en su escritorio y dos camas, ambas con los mismos edredones, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que las camas tenían ¿nombre?, se acerco a su cama y observo que su edredon tenia una mancha inmensa en el medio, parecía ¿tinta? Y también hayo zapatos, habían zapatos regados por doquier, los cajones tenían ropa salida de sus lugares y el único buro que tubo alguna vez estaba siendo ocupado por todo lo que se podría llamar interiores.

Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se dirigio al closet, bueno…al menos eso estaba intacto, solo que la ropa tenia forros de plástico, tomó un conjunto blanco que tenia allí y lo obsevo con un aura negro-esta manchado…quien mierda puede ser tan desordenado…

La chica fue hacia su valija y saco su ropa, una falda hasta los tobillos color blanco y una blusa de tiras café, se puso un chalequito para cubrir sus hombros desnudos y solto su cabello, primero se baño, habia tenido que viajar durante 6 horas y estaba muerta, abrió la ducha y cerro los ojos.

**_sasuke_**

Abrió los ojos como plato y el corazón casi se le sale, esas cosas que la hacían sentirse extraña

**~-sa.. -ku..n- susurro excitada, tenía separadas las rodillas, el pelinegro le rozaba sus dedos por encima del interior mientras le besaba el cuello-lo sientes..-dijo ronco en su oído-…mi amor me haces sentir bien**

**Volteo a la pelirosa para mirarla a los ojos, recogió unos mechones de su rostro y se los paso en su oreja seguido de un beso profundo, de esos que le había enseñado el verano pasado, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, jugando con sus lenguas quedando pequeños hilos de baba en sus labios.**

**-vamos…siéntate…-le dijo mientras él tomaba la postura que tenía que ocupar-quiero que hoy…hagamos algo más de lo habitual, quiero que te sientes encima mio con tu ropa interior, hoy…no podemos quitarnos la ropa ¿comprendes?**

**Sakura asintió, se sento encima del bóxer y sintió "eso" totalmente duro, sasuke la hacia brincar encima de el, con las caderas, la niña solo sentía su parte intima latir con fuerza, sentía que le hervia esa parte.**

**-sasuke-kun..por que no puedo sentirlo mas…-pregunto con un dedito en la boca-**

**-porque eso será mas adelante, cuando tengas unos añitos más mi niña…-**

**-quiero que lo hagas, tengo muy caliente ahí…-**

**El pelinegro se relamió los labios, eso tenia que esperar, estaba muy pequeña…de pronto la dejaba algo lastimada y luego se armaba la grande y lo metían hasta preso.**

**Sasuke beso a la niña con pasión, le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba esa niña…ella era todo lo que el busco, sin darse cuenta se habia enamorado de una niña de 11 años, se sentía un enfermo depravado…pero el no tenia moral asi que no le importaba, luego de esos jueguitos Sakura quiso poner su boquita en "eso" que tanto le gustaba, sasuke le explico que si lo hacía bien le daba un premio, y luego de venirse ese líquido tan espeso y caliente en su boca, sasuke le compro una paleta. ~**

Sakura se le remordió la conciencia, ¿acaso el recordaría eso?, acaso…le tendría asco después de eso…no sabía con exactitud, pero no iba a mentir si se sentía nerviosa de imaginarlo, y saber su reacción…suspiro y espero a sentirse mejor.

salió de la ducha en toalla a vestirse, quería sacarse esos malos recuerdos, eso debía hacer, borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, tal y como las monjas le habían enseñado, a botar las cosas malas de su alma.

salió y volvió a golpearse con libro el pulgar del pie provocando un "maldición", se ruborizo un poco al decir semejante cosa y luego levanto el libro que se hallaba en el suelo…"Friedrich Nietzsche" ¿acaso eso era un autor de manga?, encogió sus hombros y se quito la toalla para vestirse.

-wow…¿acaso no te impresiona nietzche?, sabes es un filosofo muy profundo…-se escucho una voz proveniente de la cama

Sakura pego un grito y tomo la toalla para taparse la desnudez totalmente ruborizada-¿Quién eres tu?-hablo ya casi sin aire

-…Ino…-la rubia que estaba en la cama se sentó y sonrio al ver a la chica rojiza-…se puede saber qué haces en mi recamara y quien eres o como te llamas

-yo soy…sa

-oh por dios, mira esa ropa tuya…parece de abuelita, ¿acaso senshiko te presto la ropa de su mama? –la rubia miraba la ropa con total sufrimiento-…acaso no conoces lo que es vida social.

-¿vi..da social?- pregunto atontada por la velocidad con la que hablaba la rubia

-si…-dijo ella caminando al espejo para mirarla a través del vidrio mientras se ponía brillo labial-por qué realmente tu ropa es suicidio…

-lo…siento es que la monja no sabia que mi ropa no te iba a gustar…-hablo con sarcasmo, la rubia se volteo a mirarla y sonrió arqueando la ceja-…pues he conocido monjas con mejor gusto

Sakura revoleo los ojos, esa chica era extraña-…podrías dejarme sola en la habitación voy a cambi…

-okey, sakura…-sonrió con sarcasmo.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se pasmo, si sabia quien era ella ¿Cuál era su intención con hacerla molestar?, escucho los cubiertos tronarse y se cambio rápidamente, al bajar hallo gente en la sala, se escuchaban voces murmurando y prontamente todos se quedaron en silencio.

BIENVENIDA se escucho detrás de ella, allí estaban naruto y tsunade con chispeadores.

Abajo habia gente totalmente desconocida sonriendo, unos con copas de champagne y otros con vino, gente de la edad de naruto.

-quienes son todos ellos…-pregunto sakura jalando el brazo del rubio para ella.

-los de ojos claros…son los hyuga-dijo también por lo bajo-….y los tres que están por alla, son unos amigos del país de la arena que vienen a visitarme, casualmente coincidieron con tu regreso, mas tarde te los presento…son buena onda.

Sakura se sobo el brazo levemente, hubiese deseado algo pequeño y mas familiar…observo a su alrededor y no hallo a minato, su padre…se sintió un poco vacia, pero sabia que en algún momento lo veria.

De pronto se escucho música de fondo y naruto moviendo su cabeza al son de la electrónica.

-naruto…no le subas el volumen a eso, sabes que aturde…-dijo tsunade tomando una copa de champagne-…ve y recibe a hinatta que te esta esperando…

El rubio se ruborizo y sonrio sobándose el cuello-…jejeje ahí voy.

Sakura se reunio con el pequeño círculo de los hyuga en el que estaba naruto.

-chicas, mi hermana sakura…-

Las jóvenes saludaron una más espontanea que la otra, hannabi era mas extrovertida, en cuanto hinatta parecía que el simple hecho de tener a naruto en frente parecía como si se fuese a desmayar.

-hola…hinatta-chan…-suspiro naruto-…que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo.

-ne…neji-kun no…tarda en llegar…-decia hinatta, su voz era tan frágil que una tijera podía cortar ese hilo de voz que tenia, hannabi los miraba con la ceja arqueada, asqueba ese tipo de escenas…hasta que se dio cuenta que tanto ella como sakura estaban demás, miro a la pelirosa que no emitía palabra alguna y la tomo de la muñeca-vamonos…de aquí.

Sakura por inercia camino ¿pero…que? Y pensó en dos cosas relativas…o hannabi era muy extraña o sakura se habia vuelto extremadamente estúpida.

-no tienes cara de disfrutar escenas de amor…ni hacer amigos de ese tipo-la castaña se había arrinconado en el apoyador de la terraza y junto su espalda y codos al barandal del inmenso balcón de la mansión-

-¿y cual son mi tipo de amigos?-repitio sakura parpadeando-…

-pues de las que no dejan perder el tiempo…solo mira a hinatta casi se orina viendo a naruto-señalo risueña…-me causa mucha vergüenza ajena

La pelirosa parpadeo, ¿acaso era broma?-…no me conoces yo también puedo ser muy timida…

-se nota que no sabes nada de nada...-recalco hannabi -…¿no te das cuenta?, todos a tu alrededor piensan que eres la niña tranquilita de papa

-lo soy…-dijo sakura ¿estaba bromenado? ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas sin siquiera conocerla?-y si fuera el caso, ¿que hay de malo con parecerlo…?

-todos los males…-sonrio con los dientes guiñando un ojo.

Hannabi se dedicó a hablar trivialidades con sakura, acerca de Rusia, el país donde vivio sakura en el internado.

-¡Sakura!-se escucho desde dentro de la casa-ven y recibe a tu padre…

Tsunade estaba llamándola, sakura rápidamente corrió para entrar al lugar, al llegar, se coloco frente de el -padre….

El rubio palpo la cabeza a su hija y ella sintió su lejania, cuando minato vio que nadie estaba en la mesa dijo "¿y que están esperando?", su padre…se había vuelto por alguna razón frio, sintió un poco de pesar pero naruto la hizo salir de aquello pensamientos cuando le toco el hombro sonriéndole con ternura.

Todos se sentaron y minato hablaba sobre la universidad mientras todos comían, sakura hablaría con el de todas maneras un rato despues.

-sakura…dinos como esta san petesburgo…-dijo tsunade metiendo una bocanada de chancho en su boca.

-es mas frio que japon…amm…tiene una infraestructura muy impresionante y tienes todas las iglesias para asistir…-dijo finalmente sakura

-…y que tal las discotecas…-pregunto una rubia de coletas, naruto se referia a ella como "temi"

-nunca fui a una…las monjas eran muy estrictas y pues yo no me animaba que digamos…aparte preferia leer.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio cuando la pelirosa dijo aquello, a lo lejos se habia escuchado un chillido de risa y sakura miro con odio al darse cuenta era Ino quien se contenia la risa.

-¡estas bromeando? vamos sakura…a poco tu ibas seguido a la iglesia…-dijo la rubia de ojos azules-porque de verdad que no tienes cara de hacer eso…y de libros ¿Qué?, ni siquiera te importo ojear un libro de nieztche…

Sakura fruncio el ceño y sonrio-…pues si hablamos de caras…la tuya me inspira poca confianza…y no leo tu filosofía racionalista…porque no me interesa parecerme a alguien como tu

Naruto lanzo una risa gigantesca e Ino se mordió un labio-…como tu digas…cabecita de chicle…

-hey hey…tenemos invitados en la mesa-se quejo chiyo, saliendo de la cocina con un pure de patatas-…Ino deja de cargártele a mi niña…y come que últimamente estas muy delgaducha.

-lo siento viejita…es que esta niña entra como la salvadora de esta casa con sus iglesias…si vieras su bolso, tiene un crucifijo que pesa mas que mi mochila del colegio…-hannabi casi escupe la comida que tenia en su boca.

-Ino…ya basta…-replico minato-…no tienes que llegar a tanto.

-¿estuviste revisando mi equipaje?-se levantó sakura de la silla a protestar.

Sakura tenia la cara roja, oh dios…si no tuviera paciencia la hubiese insultado, volteo la mirada hacia la gente y esos dos jóvenes de la aldea de la arena tenían toda la cara de reírse, en cuanto a hannabi y hinatta seguían comiendo como si nadie estuviese hablando.

-quien eres tu…en esta casa para sentirte con tantos derechos-dijo sakura mirando a Ino.

-soy Ino Yamanaka, hija de tsunade…¿contenta?-revoleo los ojos y comio una papa.

Sakura suspiro cansada.

No quería imaginarse dormir junto con esa chica tan caprichosa, no tenia ni tres horas en japon y todos parecían acostumbrarse a ella con rapidez.

_dime-_se escuchó a naruto hablar por teléfono-_no, no es lo que piensas, ya veras te va alegrar…_

_-_naruto cierra ese teléfono, estamos comiendo…-dijo tsunade tendiéndole una canasta-vamos…entrégamelo.

-espera…-dijo naruto haciéndole de seña-_…apresurate…y dile a karin que no venga tan exuberante…/cállate idiota no me refiero a eso/ solo dile que mi padre esta aquí…y no quiero que se lleve una mala impresion/…cállate Baka…_

_-_naruto…-dijo minato y el chico termino de cerrar el teléfono-…tsunade no esta de adorno…

-lo se…lo siento vieja, es que estoy arreglando un asunto-sonrió naruto sobándose la nuca.

-¿asunto?...-pregunto Ino-espero que no sea a killer bee volviendo a traer sus striper

-permiso voy al baño…-dijo sakura abriéndose paso entre la mesa y la silla-…

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrió, tal vez era el cambio de clima y no quería asustar a nadie, camino hasta el baño y se miro al espejo…¿a caso naruto ya no era amigo de sasuke-kun? , ella recordaba que el asistia a casi todas las reuniones familiares, aunque se sintió pesada tras aquel pensamiento.

Cuando sakura salio del baño y se dirigio al comedor no hallo a nadie, abrió los ojos como plato al ver un escenario de rosas en la sala.

-esto es para ti…hermanita…-dijo naruto

Escucho un estruendoso sonido, como un chispeador

Un chico blanco de ojos claros y cabello castaño largo entro por la puerta con un pastel en las manos-…se que no es tu cumpleaños pero…esto es algo-

-ne..neji-kun- se sorprendio sakura.

-sasuke fue a parquear el auto…ve a la puerta que a la loca se le antojo venir con tacones de tres metros este dia…-espeto el Cataño mirando a naruto

Naruto fue hacia la puerta y tomo la mano de una chica…-ven vamos aquí…

Sakura vio a una peliroja bellísima de ojos castaños entrar por la puerta-¿…ella es tu…novia? –se dirigio a neji

Neji sonrio y negó-…es novia de sasuke…

Entonces sakura sintió una presión grandísima en el pecho que casi se va para atrás, y más aún cuando vio al pelinegro entrar por la puerta con aire de tranquilidad.

_Seguía siendo igual, su cabello solo era mas largo y sus facciones ya revelaban la edad de un hombre…su mirada seguía siendo la misma oscura y totalmente profunda, su cuerpo…tan delgado como siempre ante aquella piel blanquecina que siempre lo distinguió. _

-sa...suske…-susurró y sintió mucho mareo con mezclas de adrenalina.

El chico alzó la mirada y entonces frunció el ceño extrañado…-¿saku…..ra?

Fue el momento en que sakura literalmente se fue de espaldas.


	2. Las Palabras

Neji agarró a la chica que casi se cae de espaldas-…sakura estas muy pálida…- exclamó el castaño tocándole las manos-…chiyo tráeme alcohol ¡rápido!

La mujer corrió a la cocina a buscar alcohol y naruto fue corriendo donde sakura, los demás esperaron algo confundidos.

-tome joven hyuga…- apareció la mujer y le tendió el antiséptico al regresar a los minutos

-¿y los demás?-preguntó el rubio mientras se tocaba la sien, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-el joven uchiha los sacó al balcón de la terraza.

Sakura recuperó color y lo primero en ver, fue tres caras mirándolas expectantes.

-lo siento…no sé qué me sucedió.-se sentó sobándose la frente.

-¡gracias al cielo!…-habló en voz alta tsunade entrando al lugar-…todos están preocupados, tu padre quería llamar a un médico, ja! Se olvidó que yo soy uno…

Tomó el brazo de sakura y le puso un tensiómetro después de un rato de verificar-…estas estable…¿de qué te asustaste?

-porque se va asustar…-replicó naruto algo molesto-…¿no te pones a pensar si está cansada?

El chico cruzó los brazos con una mueca llena de enojo.

-vamos…naruto…no te enojes, sabes bien que sakura es muy sensible a todo…-siguió tsunade atacante-

-basta…-paró la disputa neji enojado-…¿ya se van a poner a pelear?, siempre es lo mismo…mejor llevemos a sakura a descansar

-no…está bien….-se escuchó despacio a sakura-…estoy bien solo fue un pequeño mareo

tsunade suspiró aliviada-vamos sakura arriba…te están esperando, tomó a la chica del hombro y la llevó consigo.

Los tres se levantaron y acudieron a la terraza, la sala se estaba poniendo pequeña.

Cuando subían, sakura sentía la presión, ¿sasuke…tenia novia? ¿acaso se olvidó de ella tan rápido?, algo andaba mal...

-hey chicos…-gritó naruto- solo fue un mareo ¡continuemos!

Sakura aprovechó para salir del lugar cuando naruto se distrajo, no quería sentirse peor, pero el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de la terraza, Entonces Ino puso música electrónica de fondo y los demás recibieron el ambiente ya mejor.

-hola nena…-saludó la mujer con mucha atención así que tú eres la afanada hermana de naruto, que bonita eres…- sonrió la peliroja que estaba sentada junto a al pelinegro-…con que tú eras la sorpresa para sasuke

-¿sorpresa?...-interrumpió Ino sentándose con todos en la mesa- chicos…aquí le traje hielo para el vodka…

Sakura no lograba entender la realidad de las cosas, observaba a sasuke tenía aires de desinteresado, es más…ni siquiera sabía si le prestaba atención, se sintió patética ante aquel desmayo de hace unos minutos, y se sintió aún menos al tener a una mujer bellísima frente a ella, compartiendo a su chico.

Lo que no sabía es que sasuke ya estaba haciendo una vida

Lo que jamás se imagino es que sasuke se había empezado a enamorar de otra mujer

Lo que no tragaba es que pronto el amor de su vida se iba a unir con aquella bella y amable mujer enfrente de ella.

-si…yo te explico Ino…lo que pasa es que sasuke le cogio mucho cariño a sakura cuando tenia 11 años, el es como su hermano mayor y como saku regresaba quise darle una sorpresa…-aclaró el rubio triunfante.

-hmp…-pronunció el pelinegro.

-pues...esto es muy lindo de tu parte, ¿no es asi amor?-karin le dió un beso en la mejilla al chico, y no hubo respuesta-…y dinos sakura que te vas a dedicar hacer aquí en Japón

-recuperar lo que es mío…-espeto sakura molesta ante aquella escena mirándolo al pelinegro desafiante.

Sasuke le penetró con la mirada como si fuera a aflojar algo-…¿y que sabes de amar?...si solo eres una niñita.

-KYAAAAA, acaso eres IMBECIL!-gritó naruto casi escupiendo el trago de la boca.

-…eres gracioso sasuke-kun…-se carcajeó karin-…no le hagan caso, a mí también me dice cosas así…el solo lo dice de broma

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a sasuke-…teme idiota no creo que digas bromas…-y viró su rostro a un lado, sakura se sintió estúpida, podía decirse que sasuke le había mandado a cerrar la boca con una indirecta.

-bueno bonita…dinos ¿tienes novio?-karin acentó su barbilla en la muñeca, ella era un tipo de chica que hacia sentir cómoda a las personas a pesar de ser una desconocida, esas que te inspira confianza.

-Cómo conociste a sasuke-kun…y que buscas en el…- lanzó despectiva su voz a La peliroja cambió la sonrisa por desconcierto-…que quieres decir…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio entonces Ino intervino, karin había empezado a incomodarse por el aspecto de su rostro.

-¿karin…en serio te parece bonita?-interrumpió Ino al sentir la tensión.- a mi…me parece tan insípida.

-claro que es bonita, sino no estuvieras tan expectante de ella- le respondió naruto desviando cualquier tema de ello.

Ino revoleó los ojos-en serio naruto….eres patético

Karin rodó el vodka hacia neji y este sirvió para todos y luego le susurró algo en el oído al pelinegro provocando un cambio de semblante -vamos chicos se van a poner a discutir de eso…todos sabemos lo linda que es…-tajó el ojiperla

-yo opino que quien debería decir eso es el de la sorpresa!-aclaró karin pasando sus dedos por el cabello negro del chico-…aparte tiene más criterio que todos ustedes…aparte dentro de uso meses será doctor leyes por ende les gana en ventaja!-terminó triunfante.

-eso ni él se lo cree…-señaló naruto a la chica, hinatta rió ante la mirada de fuego que tenía el rubio

Sakura había mantenido agachada la mirada, no se había percatado si sasuke la mirase o no, simplemente se sentía totalmente incomoda y quería irse, no quería escuchar lo que dijese sasuke ni lo que dijese nadie.

_Sakura olvídalo ya….tal vez el ya lo haya superado, tal vez hasta lo olvido._

_-_…doctor…en leyes- repitió sakura y todos pasaron la mirada a ella-…alguna vez quisiste ser doctor en medicina…

Todos miraron a sasuke que apartó el vaso que se iba a llevar la boca y miró directamente hacia ella, sin pestañear-_cambie de decisión…_-dijo con su tono de voz tan frio y tajante-_hay gustos que con el tiempo desaparecen._

-vaya forma…-espetó hannabi con la voz baja.

-sasuke…-se escuchó una voz conocida desde la puerta que conducía a la escaleras del balcón-…mañana en el despacho

Minato se despidió de todos y bajo a su recamara junto con tsunade.

-ahora si se fue…-dijo karin al instante y se quitó el cobertor que llevaba encima dejando ver sus abultados pechos-…naruto tu padre es muy serio, me da miedo…

-karin…eres cínica-hablo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados

De pronto en la mesa hubo un chigetazo de agua, y la mayoría se quejó, Ino cargaba una manguera y volvió a chispearla a todos

-¡basta Ino!-naruto tomó a la chica de las muñecas y le quitó la manguera para chispearle agua a ella.

La noche era helada todos empezaron a mojarse, temari cayó a la piscina junto con hannabi, neji tomó a sakura con sus brazos y evitó que la mojaran, karin estaba detrás de sasuke y naruto tenía la cara de Ino contra el suelo mojándole con el agua.

La electrónica estaba encendida y todos se mandaban bebidas de vodka, naruto gritaba algo como " la mejor hermana del mundo" pero estaba demasiado borracho, los demás estaban en camino, menos sasuke y neji, pero el pelinegro había desaparecido durante un buen rato, a lo mejor había ido a hablar con minato.

sakura metió la excusa de bajar un rato a la cocina, en realidad quería irlo a buscar, no quería estar allí…La pelirosa bajo hasta los escalones y llegó hasta la sala, el lugar estaba vacio y con las luces apagadas, suspiró cansada y se dirigió hasta su recamara el corredor estaba oscuro, camino tres pasos y sintió un jalón de brazo que la llevó hasta el cuarto de biblioteca.

-…sakura-escuchó por primera vez su nombre, sasuke le hizo señal de silencio y entraron al baño de la biblioteca.

-sasuke…-la chica lo vio y lo abrazó rodeando sus brazos en el cuello emocionada-…mi amor…sabía que no me habías olvidado

Sasuke no reaccionó y la apartó de pecho con brusquedad-…que demonios crees que hacías arriba…

-perdóname mi amor- la pelirosa aclaró su garganta, tenía la leve impresión que él no estaba feliz con su presencia, pero aun así siguió hablando como si fuera arreglar algo que ya sentía venir-…si supieras…cuanto he esperado este momento, mi amor ahora si estaremos juntos como siempre lo deseamos.

Sasuke la miraba con fastidio, sakura vio que su semblante se tornaba impaciente-…déjame hablar…

Sakura tragó saliva.

-sakura, las cosas han cambiado.-dijo cortante

-¿a que te refieres?-replicó ella

-solo deja de comportarte como una niña…que no capta la situación

Sakura se sintió patética y vacía-…sasuke…¿Qué sucede contigo?

El teléfono sonó y sasuke contestó en sus narices sin darle mucha importancia a la pelirosa-_…ya subo/no te preocupes/…yo también._

-tu no eres asi…sasuke…tú no eres así...-la chica empezó a cuestionar.

Sasuke revoleó los ojos, odiaba tener que volver a los 15 años esas ridiculeces solo las hacía para evitar romperle el corazón a las chicas pero ahora le resultaba fastidioso tener que aclarar cosas que ya había desechado hace años cosas…que ya no le parecían importantes.

-estas equivocado si…piensas que puedes evitar que olvide lo que hacíamos antes…-habló sakura con fuerza.

-mañana si puedes, estaré aquí…-el pelinegro sacó de sus bolsillos una tarjeta-…estaré allí hasta las 4, tenemos que aclarar esto…

Sakura se quedó sin pensar unos minutos, de pronto una gama de recuerdos se le venían a la mente-…esta bien…-acepto cabizbaja.

Sasuke guardó su teléfono celular, dejando a la chica sola, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, se supone que se tendrían que darse una oportunidad, se sintió tonta, aquella ilusión se estaba desvaneciendo, miró su reloj cuatro y veinte de la madrugada.

-sa…suke…-susurró completamente sola al ver al chico irse.

A la mañana siguiente, se hallaba recostada en su cama, aun con la ropa de un dia anterior, algo con olor a barniz llego hasta sus narices, abrió un ojo y vio a Ino acostada pintándose las uñas.

-asi…que ya despertaste…-la rubio ni siquiera la habia mirado…-vaya que eres muy delicada…

Sakura pusó su brazo para taparse los ojos, hasta que preguntó la hora.

-3 y 20 de la tarde…ya mismo almorzamos-

Sakura pegó un brinco de su cama al suelo-se me está haciendo tarde…¡mierda!

La pelirosa se dió una ducha de 5 minutos y se aseo de todo, tomó la primera ropa que halló en su bolso de viaje y salió del lugar.

-pareces vieja….-se escuchó a Ino decirle

_Cerda…-_pensó

Sakura bajo muy despacio las escaleras y tomó una pluma y hoja dejando una nota

_Vuelvo en seguida, sakura._

La pelirosa, no sabia como irse, tenía dinero, y salio a tomar un taxi, ella queria ir lo mas rápido, sasuke se iba a las 4 ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar?

-al World trade center…-sakura cargaba una blusa manga larga color concho de vino y una falda igualmente largo hasta las pantorrillas color verde limón, era lo primero que había tomado de su valija de igual no se preocupó, ella no se fijaba en esos detalles ropa o físico.

Cuando llego busco por las calles una cabina telefónica, hacia frio…casi nevaba la noche anterior lo habia anticipado, tomo la bocina y marco el número de sasuke.

-¿_quién?/_sasuke-kun soy yo…sakura/_…dónde estás?/…_en una cabina telefónica en la esquina del Wall Street center/ _okey escúchame bien…camina hacia el parque que está cerca y espérame cerca del buzón de grupo K/_ okey….sasuke…te quiero-se escuchó un suspiro tenso.

Sakura no espero respuesta porque sabía en su interior, que el no le correspondería…

Pasaron unos 15 minutos de estar esperando y sasuke apareció, sakura se sonrojo al ver al chico en ternado, se lo veía exageradamente bien, unas corredoras que habían pasado por ahí lo habían observado lanzándole piropos.

-sasuke….-el chico se pasó frente a ella con una mano en el bolsillo-…quieres tomar asiento?

-no pienso demorarme…-aclaro su garganta , su voz era tajante y su rostro era inexpresivo-

-es que n…

-si tú ves que estoy con alguien más, lo menos que debes ser es una molestia…-el pelinegro se quitó el agarre de sakura, ya que esta le haia tomado de una manga del traje-

-qué fácil es decirlo sasuke-kun…-sakura se levantó de la silla para enfrentarlo rostro a rostro-…espere tanto tiempo para poder volver contigo, me conserve como una idiota esperando a que tu seas el primero en mi vida, tantas cosas me hiciste vivir de niña ¡quitándome las muñecas! ¡Para que ahora me salgas con esto…!

-solo aléjate de mí …-dijo cortante-será mejor, para los dos…

Sasuke le hablaba como si ella fuera una completa cría de niña, era una niña si…pero no era estúpida.

Sakura se quedó callada, a sasuke le sonó el celular.

-_/ no te preocupes…ella esta conmigo/ me la encontré…saliendo del trabajo/no te preocupes ya estaba yendo para tu casa./ hasta luego…-_

-quien era…-cuestionó sakura cabizbaja.

-naruto…-el pelinegro tenia sus ojos puestos en el celular-…sube al auto, vamos a tu casa, te fuiste sin avisar.

-puedo irme sola…-sakura se hizó a un lado para irse entonces sasuke la tomó de la muñeca-…sube al auto no seas terca…

-no…me molestes…¡déjame sola!….-Sakura había empezado a brotarle las lágrimas más gruesas de su vida, la gente que pasaba por ahí, veían la escena y miraban mal al chico.

Sasuke la tomó de los brazos y a regañadientes la subió al deportivo, sin duda Sakura seguía siendo una niña…

Todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, al menos sasuke no reaccionó, se escuchaba los quejidos de llantos de la pelirosa por casi todo el camino, cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa, ella se volteó a mirarlo y este arrancó con velocidad, el tiempo no parecía tener medidas, nada tenía sentido.

_Todo…era extraño_

Cuando la pelirosa había subido a la habitación, se petrifico había encontrado todo aseado ¡al fin veía el suelo!, Ino estaba en su cama acostada leyendo algo sobre h.g Wells, parecía reírse con cada ojeada, entro con desgano a la habitación y se lanzó a su cama, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, lloraba…porque después de tantos años de espera y tantos conflictos con su padre referente al internado…pasaba por lo que jamás pensó **_el…la persona a la que le guardaba una esperanza…la estaba abandonando_**, se sentía estúpida con la sola presencia de él, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser tan _cínico?_ Como podía mirarla sin sentir algún interés o pesar, porque ese cambio repentino no le convencían el hecho que le quitó la inocencia, a sakura le había costado aceptar dejar las muñecas y crecer mas rápido creyendo "estar enamorada"

Pensando día a día que sasuke si lo hizo es porque la amaba, simplemente no quería pensar en que nunca la quiso

-_me conserve para el…-susurró sakura pesadamente-…maldición sasuke ¡eres un idiota.!_-arg….-se quejó dando vueltas en su cama .

**~-¡****sasuke! Me he sacado una A!- gritó sakura corriendo hacia el-…la profesora dice que soy la mejor en clases…-**

**-que bien sakura…siempre tienes que serlo, siempre la mejor en todo-decía sasuke mientras ojeaba un libro que llevaba en sus manos.**

**-sasuke-kun ayer mi nana me pregunto por que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo-la niña lucia algo timida con la mirada agachada.**

**-¿Qué?-sasuke se sento inmediatamente un miedo trascendente recorrió su cuerpo, no le gustaban los cuestionarios-…y que le dijiste**

**-…que me estabas enseñando divisiones- la niña había dado una respuesta muy convencedora pero no por siempre-**

**-sakura debemos ser mas discretos, nadie debe saberlo…¿recuerdas? Un secreto es mejor cuando es de dos.**

**Sakura asentía y rápidamente le beso la punta de la nariz al pelinegro dejándolo preocupado**

Estaba sentado en el pie de la cama, la conversación con Sakura había sido muy rápida, no le había dado oportunidad a la pelirosa de hablar, una sensación de arrepentimiento lo invadió_…en que pensaba…, _ella solo era una niña, y el ya había crecido, si lo admitía se había enamorado de una mocosa, pero ya no estaba para esas cosas, siempre había sido un chico de no aceptar sus sentimientos y el declarársele a Karin había sido un reto…no por ella, sino por el mismo; siempre tan orgulloso viendo a la gente inferior , él no debía permitir que esos errores del pasado se repitan, lo que menos pasaba por su mente era "perder el tiempo con una mocosa", él no era chico de pasar el tiempo, y no podía evitarlo se había enamorado de Karin y a pesar que ella se quejaba de su frialdad y "falta de interés" reconocía que así era su forma de ser y expresarle con aguantarla lo mucho que la quería, ahora tenía otras metas el dedicarse a la firma de abogados de su padres, los cuales habían muerto junto con su hermano itachi en un accidente, esas cosas siempre haciéndolo pensar con la cabeza más fría…evitar conflictos con minato o naruto…ellos sus amigos, siempre conservarlos…eso de jugar a las escondidas ya no iban al caso, había esperado encontrarse con una sakura más madura con la cual pudiera habla seriamente pero la chica no crecía, asi que tenia que cortarla de raíz…

-…sasuke…mi amor…-murmuró karin en la cama sentándose levemente-…¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-no es nada karin…duérmete-tajó el chico llevando un portarretrato a un buro que estaba alado de la cama.

-mi amor…-susurró ella a observar que la foto era una de su familia.-…ven aquí…

La chica se levantó de la cama y abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza, sintió sus brazos rodearla con la misma intensidad, sasuke era un chico realmente fuerte, jamás lo vio llorar por nadie, incluso cuando murieron sus padres…ella estudiaba en su mismo instituto y el siempre se mostró frio ante ello.-_sasuke…llorar limpia el alma, siempre tendrás mi hombro…recuérdalo_.

Sasuke y karin se separaron pocos milímetros para encontrarse con sus rostros, el pelinegro tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente, Karin enredo sus dedos en la cabellera negra del chico besándolo con pasión, sus lenguas bailaban y pequeños hilos de baba se esparcían totalmente por sus bocas, esas leves mordidas de parte de él haciéndole conocer a karin lo que debía hacer, ella se daba cuenta que la zona de su chico se ponía dura y es que la chica tenía un cuerpo espectacularmente tentador, cayeron tendidos en la cama mientras sus manos buscaban lo que sus sexos les pedían.


	3. Chapter 3: Una brisa en la mañana

**Escene 3 :** Una brisa en la mañana.

La gran mesa de esa casa se prestaba para los más proporcionados banquetes, siempre la hora del desayuno reunía a todos, aun todos estando somnolientos, sakura bebió un sorbo de café sobando su cabeza, _maldición me duele la cabeza de tanto llorar._

_-_sakura…-espetó Minato sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos, ella observó que le hablaba con los ojos cerrados como si se concentrara en lo que fuera a decir-…por qué saliste ayer sin avisar

-¿sin avisar?...deje una nota…-aclaró la niña fingiendo naturalidad.

-una nota no es suficiente- el rubio era frío, su voz era detonante si sakura se ponía rebelde-…¿Dónde fuiste ayer?

-…a caminar…-agachó la mirada

** _Si tú ves que estoy con alguien más, lo menos que debes ser es una molestia…_**

**-**¿hasta el World trade center?, eso está a 20 minutos de aquí en taxi…-

-papá…-susurró Naruto-…déjala, ya te dijo que fue a caminar…

Sakura dio un respingó y empezó ponerse nerviosa-…te mentiría si digo que no fui allí…estaba caminando y halle un atajo…nada más.-_su padre era un Az saca verdades, no por algo era uno de los mejores abogados de Japón._

-¿y que te hizo salir?- se adelantó Ino sonriente-…acaso ibas a ver a alguien?

-eso no te concierne a ti…cerda.-la cayó sakura enviándole una mirada asesina.

-pero a mí sí…-intervino minato-…no quiero que estés saliendo por allí sola y si lo haces por lo menos considera a chiyo que te acompañe.

-¡papá ya no soy una niña!-alzo la voz sakura levantándose de su asiento-…¡deja de tratarme como una tonta que no se sabe cuidar!

-si eres una niña y también eres tonta…-se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia-…deja de comportarte como una y no tendrás problemas.

Sakura se dejó caer en el asiento cabizbaja casi anonada-…sabes a veces pienso que esto no se trata de mi edad…esto se trata de confianza.

-si…de eso quieres hablar, tengo muchas razones para no confiar en ti…-la penetró con la mirada, sus ojos mostraban determinación

_¿Acaso el….?_

_-_Basta minato…-habló finalmente tsunade, ella se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, pero no podía permitir que se saliera de las manos.

Sakura tenía la boca semi-abierta acausa de lo que habia dicho su padre, observó a naruto que tenía la mirada puesta en el desayuno alerta a cualquier cosa, sakura sintió ganas de arrogar la mesa así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina-…buen provecho- dijo cortante.

¿Qué_ les sucedía a todos? _, estaba empezando a extrañar el maldito internado, su vida había sido una mierda desde que se acuerda, su madre había muerto cuando nació y su madrina se había aprovechado de las circunstancias para metérsele por los ojos a su padre, odiaba el hecho de pensar que no tenía una vida normal, y que lo único bueno que tenía en su vida era _sasuke, ahora él era una persona distinta, _no quería quedarse sola…toda su vida hasta antes de cumplir once había sido monótona y triste, no odiaba a tsunade…pero no podía evitar sentirse excluida de esa familia, no se sentía parte de nada, solo naruto la comprendía pero…hasta el a veces se tornaba un fastidio, solo quería alejarse de todo…esa familia que le había tocado era una granada escondida a corto plazo.

En sus pensamientos solo se hallaba sasuke, él era el único que la entendería estaba más que segura, él podía demostrarse frio ahora con ella, pero sabía que pronto volvería a ser como antes, ella lo amaba y sabía que no tardaría en corresponderla.

-sasuke….-las lágrimas recorrían en sus mejillas hablando para sí mismo-…mi amor vuelve a ser como antes…por favor.

Una vez que se hayó en su habitación se tumbó a la cama con la cara contra la almohada-…sasuke…-el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en el colchón…-maldición sasuke…te necesito…

Los quejidos de la niña se escuchaban por toda la habitación eran desconsolantes, Ino que había encontrado las luces apagadas y a Sakura gimiendo en llanto revoleó los ojos.

-uy…quien es el muerto…-atacó ella yendo a su cama a recostarse-…llorando no vas a sacar nada…

-cállate Ino…tu no me entiendes…-replicó ella sumergida en llanto-…te crees más fuerte solo porque siempre pasas atacando a las personas…

-¡y tu eres a quien mas disfruto! …-sonrió Ino triunfante, pero ante el llanto ahogado de la chica suspiro con cansancio- no…la verdad no soy tan fuerte como piensas…a veces tienes que crecer de la manera más dura…

-_dímelo a mí…-_pensó la pelirosa imaginando lo de sasuke, pero prosiguió-… ¿de qué hablas?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…pero solo te digo, no te dejes derrotar.-espetó con una sonrisa-…y andándole eh…deja de llorar que no quiero escuchar a chillonas por la noche ¿captas?

Sakura revoleó los ojos, era demasiado bueno para ser realidad de pronto vio a la chica quitarse la ropa dejándola esparcida por el suelo para entrar al baño…-cerda…-le dedicó un gesto obsceno

-cabeza de chicle…-cantó la chica mientras bailaba yendo al baño.

Una vez se hayo sola recogió sus piernas para su pecho, se sentía sola…incomprendida, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida ante aquel pensamiento "incomprendida", tal vez era verdad, solo era una niña inmadura jugando a ser adulta, nada más que eso…

Aun lo recordaba estar enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, esos días esos que cumplia 8 años, sentía tan inalcanzable a ese gran amor platónico, ella sabía lo mucho que el era popular, y no podía creer como un chico tan apuesto, gentil e inteligente sea amigo del tarado de su hermano, siempre corría a esconderse cada vez que lo veía, el con su familia Vivian en uno de los mejores vecindarios de konoha y estudiaba en el mismo instituto que naruto, ambos cursaban al ultimo y Sakura pronto iba creciendo, cuando la niña corría hacia sasuke con algún vaso con agua o trivialidades siempre sentía un gran imán entre ellos, sasuke siempre tuvo un cariño especial con ella, como si fuera una pequeña y frágil flor…sin embargo siempre pensó que era un cariño de hermanos, hasta que un día en sus onces años, sasuke que le demostró que no había ningún sentimiento de hermanos sino de puro amor pasional.

_-mierda…-_pensó para si misma, era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño se viro para no mirar la pared y tenía a ino frente a ella totalmente dormida...eso era peor que la pared, solo existía un pequeño buró que separaba las camas, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y visualizaba muy poco su entorno, se viro para mirar el techo…_tengo que buscar la forma…de acercarme más a él._

Sakura dejó pasar las horas, hasta sentir que conciliaba el sueño, cerrando los ojos, lo único que lograba canalizar era la imagen de sasuke.

La mañana era perfecta, el clima no era ni frio ni caliente simplemente hacia viento y habia sol…nada mejor que eso, y como de costumbre la familia se reunía en la terraza de la gran mansión, siempre un fin de semana de cada mes ellos celebraban la vida, asando carnes y metiéndose a la piscina, minato dejaba a un lado el trabajo y se enfocaba en su familia.

-papá, el teme va a venir…-confesó naruto tipiando en su teléfono-…coloca más carnes ¿de acuerdo?

Minato asintió mientras se ponía un mandil color verde-…de acuerdo-miro a su alredor y observo a la pequeña de sus ojos-…sakura ¿no te vas a bañar?

Sakura negó con la cabeza-…no lo sé, aun lo estoy pensando…-dijo mientras se hallaba recostada en una de las hamacas del lugar leyendo un libro llamado "el principito"

-Ino…¿te vas a meter a la piscina?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio al ver a la chica tipiar en su teléfono completamente concentrada_-…n-he creo que si…_

_¿acaso los jóvenes de hoy no hacían nada más que vivir en un mundo de celulares?_

_-¿-_tsunade…quieres ayu….?-Minato dejó caer su cabeza en señal de derrota-…está bien como sea…-murmuró.

Tsunade estaba concentrada en un juego de Ipad sobre apuestas y negocios.

Sakura leía con plenitud su libro, ella a pesar de no leer filosofía ni ver documentales se sentía bien de leer lo que le gustaba sin tener que aparentar ser intelectual, podría decirse que Ino era la filosófica, la chica que amaba la música y hablaba de arte, esas cosas sin duda eran agradables pero no era su primera carta de presentación.

-…oye como le va a sasuke con Karin…?-preguntó Ino al ver su celular, estaba stalkeando en facebook-…en esta foto se ven muy enamorados, bueno…a Karin…porque sasuke es un tempano de hielo…-hizo énfasis hacia el calificativo

La chica le pasó el teléfono a naruto que observó la foto-…sasuke odia las fotos, Karin debe gustarle mucho…

-déjame ver…-le quitó Sakura el teléfono de las manos-_…perra-_pensó-…están muy lindos, ojala todo vaya bien entre ellos ¿no?-_ojala terminen, como odio a esa tipa._

_-eso sería un _milagro…sasuke es un tipo muy temperamental y frio-dijo naruto tipiando sin mirar a nadie

-temperamental, frio, engreído y arrogante-continuó Ino sonriente ante aquella foto-… Karin hizo lo inexplicable para que se fije en ella porque sasuke tenia babeando a muchas chicas y a ninguna acepto.

-no hables así de sasuke…-intervino sakura sentándose sobre si con rapidez-…¿Qué dices de su hermano itachi o de fogaku?...ellos también son frios

Todos guardaron silencio y sakura cambio de semblante-¿Qué pasa?

-no preguntes nada de ellos frente a sasuke-murmuró Ino con el ceño fruncido, algo preocupada-

-sakura…ellos murieron en un accidente hace dos años-espetó minato mientras asaba la carne

La pelirosa tragó saliva-…¿cómo es que nunca me dijeron nada?

-pasaste mucho tiempo sola en ese internado lo menos que queríamos hacerte sufrir…-aclaró tsunade mirando a la chica que se hallaba con cara de incrédula.

La pelirosa guardó silencio y agachó la mirada, se levantó de donde estaba y bajo a la sala saliendo de la terraza dando un portazo.

¿Por qué siempre la trataban como si no fuera parte de esa familia? ¿Qué venia ahora?, caminó hacia la sala y se halló sola, era domingo y chiyo iba a su pueblo natal a visitar a su familia, como deseaba tener a la anciana allí con ella, de pronto akamaru empezó a ladrar.

-¡akamaru!-brincó sakura del susto-¿Qué sucede?

De pronto de la puerta alguien empezó a llamar-…that hell? –Pronunció…-_que inoportunos_-¿…quien?-preguntó con desgano.

-soy sasuke…ábreme-…detrás de la puerta sakura había empezado a sudar y casi se va de espaldas, se apresuró a abrir el cerrojo y lo vio allí…tan hermoso como siempre parado frente a ella con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, _que bien se le veía la ropa negra…_

-pasa…-susurró casi sin aire-…hola sa..suke.

-hmp…-pronunció entrando sin voltear.

Sakura pasó una mano al pecho-…todos están…en la terraza- intentó decir la pelirosa.

-lo sé…-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para subir a la terraza-¿hay alguien mas arriba…?

Sakura dio un respingo, era la primera vez que sasuke le preguntaba algo, sus ojos emanaron un brillo perceptible para los ojos del chico, este instantemente revoleó los ojos.

-tsunade, mi padre, naruto e Ino- sonrió con plena felicidad este viro su cuerpo para si y abrió la puerta-

Cuando vio cerrarse la puerta, sakura brincó y abrazo a akamaru, quizás el dejaría esa frialdad con ella de una vez por todas.

La chica después de unos minutos subió a ver el lugar, el coraje se le habia ido a los minutos.

-todos, pasen a la mesa…-espetó Tsunade colocando platos en la mesa.

Ino ya se encontraba en traje de baño, el sol estaba radiante y era perfecto para la piscina, naruto y sasuke también se hallaban en traje de baño, minato sirvió las carnes y cuando sakura ingresó a la terraza Ino le gritó a sakura para que la escuchase-…¿ya se te fue el enojo?

Sakura sonrío nerviosa al tener la presencia de sasuke cerca de ella y asintió.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, Ino rompió el silencio de la comida-vamos sakura metete a la piscina.

Sakura negó tímidamente, tenia a sasuke frente a su silla, el actuaba sumamente tranquilo, ni si quiera miraba a nadie, solo se dedicaba a comer, incluso llegó a pensar que no escuchaba a nadie.

-¿acaso no te gusta la piscina?-preguntó Minato extrañado, su hija muchas veces era especial..

-no mucho…-mintió, la verdad es que le producía nerviosismo tener a sasuke en un mismo lugar en traje de baño.

-pero Sakura…¿ fuiste seleccionada de natación cuando tenias 9 años?-reaccionó naruto extrañado

Sakura se sonrojó, _maldición a veces naruto era boca floja, ¿nadie entendía que no era un no?._

Ino se dio cuenta de su sonrojo lleno de complejo-…¿no me digas que te da vergüenza pasarte en traje de baño?

Sakura y tsunade casi escupen la comida de su boca

-…no creo que sea eso…¿verdad?-espetó la rubia mayor y sakura quería meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra.

Sakura iba a contestar pero Ino siguió atacante y divertida-…sakura hace unos días te vi desnuda…creéme que tienes el cuerpo de una stripper…

Naruto y sasuke casi escupen la comida, totalmente perplejos.

-¿¡kyaaaaa Ino acaso estas loca!?-gritó naruto levantándose de la silla señalándola-…¡como vas a decir tremenda cosa!

Minato tenia la boca torcida

-naruto…yo solo digo la verdad, sakura tiene un cuerpazo, solo que se viste como anciana esa es la única diferencia…-sonrió al ver a sakura rojiza.

-basta Ino, ¿Qué pensará sasuke de nosotros?-espetó tsunade limpiándose los labios con una servilleta cubriéndose la verguenza-

-hmp…sakura siempre ha sido tímida- comentó con su siempre inexpresivo rostro, ningún énfasis o interés, y tan natural como siempre se metió una bocanada en la boca.

Sakura levantó la cabeza totalmente sorprendía, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de besarlo y mamársela ahí mismo, pero en vez de eso agachó la mirada completamente ruborizada.

-mamacita…-dijo Ino lanzándole un beso.-

Después de eso, comieron completamente en silencio y fue Ino la primera entrar en la piscina.-Amooooo el verano quisiera que se quedara asi por siempre!

Naruto corrió y se lanzó en pose a la piscina- bala de cañon!

Sasuke bajo las escaleritas de la piscina y se relajó cerrando los ojos al sumergirse, por otro lado sakura estaba en la hamaca terminando de leer su libro "el principito", por momentos bajaba el libro para poder observar a sasuke de la manera más disimulada, se sonrojaba al ver su cuerpo, tan bien formado y sin exagerar, el era delgado pero podía notarse el trabajo de su cuerpo, lo observo un poco más…y su nariz, siempre le encanto aquellos rasgos finos que encajaban perfectos en el…, esta vez él estaba más grueso que antes, sasuke a sus dieciocho era un chico muy delgado y aunque de todas formas se lo veía hermoso…ahora estaba totalmente cambiado.

Estornudó ante un pensamiento morboso que se le vino a la mente y todos voltearon a mirarla.

-sakura…anímate entra a la piscina…-aclaró minato mirándola a través de los lentes de lectura-…creo que te asentaría bien divertirte un poco…

-es que por más que quisiera…no tengo traje de baño-confesó sakura poniendo el libro en sus pechos, la joven se estiró relajada-…si me consigues uno…tal vez entre

-¿de verdad-preguntó minato observando las intenciones de su hija, era mas que seguro que ella pensaba que no podría obtenerlo.-okey…¡INO!-llamó y la joven salió de la piscina

-dime minato…-se acercó la rubia.

-necesito un traje de baño para sakura ¿puedes ayudarme?-preguntó el rubio y sakura se recogio sobre si dando un respingo.

-¿Qué?...no, no lo haras…-susurró , La pelirosa empezó a ponerse nerviosa…e Ino sonrió-¡si…si creo tener uno mas!

-okey…préstaselo y te pagaré…¿de acuerdo?- entonces volvió a acomodarse en la hamaca y abrir el periódico.

-no te preocupes minato…para mi será un placer-sonrió maliciosa-…vamos sakura, vamos a buscarte un bikini adecuado-dijo y agarró a la muchacha jalándola para ella.

Sasuke a lo lejos miraba la escena de reojo, una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios, sakura no cambiaba…siempre seria una niña, entonces sintió un balonazo en la cabeza y al mirar con enfado observó al rubio sonriente

-sasuke ¿quieres pegarte un partido?...te apuesto mis videojuegos a que no me ganas…-el rubio lo miró con desafio y una rayita de electricidad peleo frente a sus ojos-

-si es que lo logras…DOBE- pronuncio y lanzó el balón de sus manos con fuerza-

Sakura habia bajado las escaleras tras Ino que la tenia agarrada de la mano, tenia un mal presagio la rubia sonreía maliciosa y eso le indicaba que guardaba algo en mente.

Cuando entraron a la recamara ino fue directamente hacia el closet sacando una caja.

-…este lo utilicé cuando viaje al caribe…-la rubia tendió un bikini completamente descarado, sakura tragó saliva al observar que este se amarraba a los lados de las caderas y la copa del sostén era casi inexistente y aunque el color era lindo, no podía usarlo, eso era demasiado para ella.-…esta hermoso el rosa pálido ¿no?

-por dios Ino…¿Cómo puedes usar algo así?

-aunque no lo creas…esto me ayudo a conseguir un gran partido…-sonrió mirándolo con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿no tienes otro?-la pelirosa se sobó la nuca y la Rubia negó.

-puedes usar mi short de baño pero esta arriba en la terraza…no tengo ninguno por aquí...asi que si lo quieres tendrás que subir vestida asi.-

La pelirosa se sonrojó, su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez…_tal vez si lo usaba para el…_

Se cambió en el baño de la misma recamara y salió con Ino hacia la terraza, sus manos sudaban, que tal si sasuke veía que ya no era tan niña y que todo en ella habia cambiado, sus pechos eran mas grandes, su cintura mas delineada y sus caderas habían adquirido bastante forma, le excitó un poco el hecho de hacer algo nuevo entonces al llegar, solo dejó de respirar

Ino carrasqueo su garganta y todos voltearon a mirarlas, con la boca casi abierta.

* * *

**bueno bueno...Jajaja, es mi primera vez en fanfiction y pues nunca eh dejado una descripcion mia y pues es que me hago bola hasta para subir un capitulo, LUCHO con esta bendita pagina, bueno...espero que les este gustando la historia, me estoy esforzando y a pesar que es muy tarde hago mis aclaraciones**

**los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de masashi kishimoto.**

**la historia es mia, no la tomes, gracias.**

**:D **

**DEJEN REVIEWS! **


End file.
